Code: Aelita's body Head to toe and Yumi's Feet
by Lyoko Writer of Fiction
Summary: Jeremy seems to like Aelita's feet. See what he does to get her feet. However how does Yumi gt into this?
1. Aelita's foot massage

It was a normal day at the factory with Jeremy and Aelita. They were seeing how to find a way to destroy XANA for good. They have been working for many hours with the anti-XANA with little progress. Aelita needed to go to her track practice so she left. Jeremy was left alone to work on the virus. Three hour later, Aelita returned a bit tired than she was before she left the factory. She had her sweater on with sweat pants. She had ankle socks along with running shoes. Jeremy saw her when she was getting out of the elevator.

-"Good thing you are back Aelita, I want you to make sure you agree with this plan here." Jeremy said.

Panting Aelita replied: "You know-I am a bit tired-I was running most of the hour-and then I went running back here-and my feet hurt badly."

Here is my chance to get to her feet though Jeremy. Let me see if I can start easy on her with a massage on her feet.

-"You know," Jeremy started "I can do you a favor."

-"That favor would be?" Aelita asked

-"I can massage your feet so that you can calm down after running all that."

-"That would be nice, but are you sure you want to? Like they can be really sweaty and stinky"

-"Does not matter"

Jeremy got on the floor with Aelita and started taking her shoes off and started rubbing her socked feet. Aelita started talking.

-"You were right, this does make me feel better." Aelita says.

-"We're just getting started" says Jeremy.

-"What are you talking about" asked Aelita

-"Let me show you" responds Jeremy

Jeremy starts to take off Aelita's left sock and massage her feet with one with a sock and one without a sock.

-"Jeremy that feels so good, keep going"

Jeremy starts to take off her right sock, now making him rub both her bare feet. He starts talking to Aelita about how she feels.

-"It feels so good even though you have been doing it for 20 minutes now."

It was true he had taken 20 minutes just to take off her shoes and socks and massage them. Another 5 minutes passed liked this while Jeremy was on the edge to collapse from excitement. When Jeremy was about to attack the super-computer showed that XANA had activated a tower.

-"XANA has activated a tower, do you want to go to Lyoko barefoot or put on your socks and shoes now?" asked Jeremy

-"Anyways my Lyoko form will give me made boots so stay with them and do whatever you want with them." replies Aelita.

-"Ok"

-"Ok, I will leave you directly in the tower, but just in case I will call in Odd to help."

-"Ok, I will go now."

-"Scan Aelita...Virtualize!"

Aelita ended up in the Ice sector about a 2 minute run to the tower. Guarding it were 3 Bloks and 3 Krabes.

-"Jeremy I need backup there 6 monsters guarding the tower."

Odd had just arrived at the factory to go help Aelita. When he went on the floor where the supercomputer was he saw Aelita's shoes and socks.

-"Hey Jeremy, is that not Aelita's shoes and socks on the floor?"

-"Yeah, she claimed that her feet were tired so she went barefoot to the floor."

-"Ok then are there any enemies to fight on Lyoko?"

-" Yes, there are 6 enemies to fight."

In about one minute Odd had been transferred to Lyoko and so was battle the monsters. In less than 5 minutes he had destroyed 5 of them and destroyed the sixth but got devitalized in the process. One minute later Aelita had deactivated the tower. Jeremy does a return to the past.

-"Wow, lets get somewhere else on the factory so that I can continue massaging your feet elsewhere so that Odd does not come in all of a sudden." Jeremy says

-"Ok then lets go to the inner part of the forest and continue there. I know a spot where there is a open space." Aelita says.

-" Lets go"


	2. Jeremy's Shoe Robbery

After Aelita failed to remember where the open spot on the forest, they returned to the Academy. Little did Aelita know that while she was in Lyoko, Jeremy had added a virus on her so that when she fell asleep she would not be able to wake up unless she was tapped on her head 3 times or that she woke up by herself at 7:30am. Now this was part of Jeremy's plan.

-"Ok, Aelita it is getting late, be better go sleep." said Jeremy 'Lets hope she does then I can proceed'

-"Ok, I want to be well rested for tomorrow." Aelita replied

-"See you Aelita."Jeremy said 'Now I just wait until midnight and then her feet will be mine."

Aelita put on her pajamas and put on a pair of pink socks that reached to her ankles. Then 20 minutes later she fell asleep. The virus starts up and she can't wake up until she was tapped on her head 3 times or that she woke up by herself at 7:30am. Jeremy comes in.

-"Aelita are you awake?

-"Looks like it works but to make sure let me touch her foot."

He does and Aelita does not even stir.

-"Ok, time for my fun."

Jeremy starts to take off Aelita's left sock off and when it was nearly off he put it in his mouth and took off the sock with them. Then he started to suck Aelita's left foot big toe. After a minute or so he started to suck on her long toe. Then she went on to her left third toe, and then to her fourth toe on her left foot, and finally he sucks her pinky toe. Then he put all her toes {still left foot} on his mouth and starts to suck them all at once. Then like 5 minutes later he is licking the sole of her foot. Now he is worshiping her left foot. 5 minutes later he did the same process on her right he started to suck Aelita's right foot big toe. After a minute or so he started to suck on her long toe. Then she went on to her right third toe, and then to her fourth toe on her right foot, and finally he sucks her pinky toe. Then he put all her toes {right foot} on his mouth and starts to suck them all at once. Now he is worshipping both her feet. Now he took all her tennis shoes, boots, flats, flip-flops, all her socks and leaving her only with a pair of sandals that would show a whole foot only with 1 strap. Then he went outside and threw them all of them to the trash. Then backs to her room and worships her feet, toes, sole, archer, everything on her foot until 7:28 am. Then Jeremy goes back to his room to change clothes.


	3. Aelita's Bare feet in Lyoko

It is 9o' clock in the morning and Aelita and Jeremy are just arriving at the factory. Aelita was wearing the sandals that Jeremy left her last night. They start a conversation.

-"Jeremy, something weird happened,"started Aelita "all my shoes and all my socks dissaperred only leaving me with one pair of sandals that barely hides anything. My whole foot is nearly revealed. You can see my toes, you can even see my ankle. This only has one strap that makes the sandal very loose so I can barely keep it on."

-"I was wondering why you were wearing sandals for you never did that before. Also your toes look nice while you have them natural. Also it can be a change that you let your feet breath." Jeremy replied

-" That is not all, when I woke up my feet were all covered in saliva like if someone was sucking them. It was strangge for I always wake up when someone touches me. I wake up even quicker when they touch my foot for I am ticklish there"

-"Ok now I am thinking about you Aelita." Jeremy lied.

-"Well maybe it's just XANA."

-"Want to go to Lyoko and check?"Jeremy asked.

'Finally here is my chance to see if she will be barefoot in Lyoko after making a few changes on her suit. I want her to accept.' He thought.

-"Sure I would like to go" Aelita said

Aelita goes into Lyoko smoothly only to be taken by shook that her Lyoko suit has lost her boots and now she was barefoot on the desert sector.

-"Jeremy now something is wrong for I am barefoot in Lyoko while I always have pink boots."

-"Well I have no idea what happened. Feel any pulsations?"

'I need to hurry up and find a way to make sure her sandals do not come back to Earth.' Jeremy thought

Sure enough he found out how to in about a minute and when Aelita was materialized, she was barefoot which confused her. She went back with Jeremy.

-"Jeremy my sandals now have dissapered and now I must go barefoot until I get enough money to get a new pair of shoes and socks. I wonder what is going on. Now I am going to have dirty feet every evening until them.

-"I can always clean them for you if you want." Jeremy says

-"Well I do not want to abuse your friendship."

-"It is not a problem I can clean them this afternoon."

-"Thanks Jeremy I do not know how to re-pay you."

-"I think I may know but let me think about it for a moment for I do not want it _to be_ weird to you." Jeremy said "Well I will see you later Aelita"

'Now I know that Aelita is ticklish on her feet. I can use that for my payment of cleaning her feet' Jeremy though as Aelita left the factory.


	4. Aelita's Foot Slave

Now Jeremy has now stolen all of Aelita's footwear including all her boots, shoes, socks, flip-flops, sandals, flats and everything else you can put on your feet. Now Aelita does not know it was Jeremy who stole all her footwear. Now it is the time that Jeremy and Aelita have agreed to that Jeremy will clean Aelita's feet.

- "You know Jeremy you do not have to do this." Aelita says.

- "I know I just want to do this with all my might." Jeremy replied

- "So where are the things you are going to use to clean my feet? Also what will be the payment I will need to pay in return?" Aelita asks

- "I have thought of it and I found a way that I can clean your feet but at the same time do my recompense." Jeremy replies

- "That will be?" Aelita asks

- "I will clean your feet with my mouth and then when we are done I can do anything I want to do to you for 15 minutes every time I clean your feet." Jeremy says

- "I agree with everything, but I find cleaning my feet with your mouth kind of gross."

- "It is this or nothing." Jeremy said

- "I guess you are right."

- "Well let's get started." Jeremy said

Jeremy got on the bed with Aelita and Aelita lied down while putting her left foot on Jeremy's lap. Jeremy grabs her foot and starts to clean her sole.

- "Wow Jeremy that feels so much better than the massage you gave me the other day." Aelita says

Jeremy starts to suck her pinky toe.

2 minutes later her fourth toe.

Then her third toe.

He licked her sole 3 times then sucked on her long toe.

Finally he sucked on her big toe.

He then licked her foot all over for 5 minutes. Then he did the same process on her right foot after Aelita put her other foot in his mouth.

- "Wow Jeremy that might have been weird but it felt so good. In fact it felt amazing. All the dirt is even of from both feet" Aelita said after Jeremy finished off her right foot.

- "You really enjoyed it?"

- "Yes now do anything you want to do with me."

Jeremy then went over to Aelita and tickled the belly. Aelita laughed.

- "Jeremy, that tickles."

Jeremy then took of Aelita's shirt and started to kiss her neck. Then after he did he took her shirt to her feet and started to rub it to her feet.

- "Ok Jeremy you seemed to like my feet. Even when you don't have to lick them anymore."

Jeremy gets her right foot and puts it on his lap. Then he takes her left foot and puts it on her mouth. Aelita moans as she sucks her own toes. Then she takes her foot of her mouth.

- "Jeremy why did you do that?"

- "I wanted you to taste how good you feet and toes tasted while I licked them for you. Aelita I will be your foot slave if you want. I want your feet Aelita. Please let me be your foot slave and let me do anything with your feet. You will have my full loyalty." Jeremy says.

- "Jeremy I do not know. If you really want to you can do anything with my feet you want to." Aelita replies

- "Oh, thank you very much!" Jeremy says.

- "Just let me give you a footjob first to let me see how much pleasure you get out of it."

- "Ok, go ahead my queen."

So Aelita pulled down Jeremy's pants and underwear revealing his penis. Aelita starts to rub it with both her feet. Jeremy blows his load in less than 5 minutes all over her feet.

- "Now clean my feet from this using only your mouth. Do not miss a spot."

Jeremy started to lick of the juices he spilled on Aelita but a minute ago only using his mouth making him feel weird. When he was done Jeremy got her left leg and moved upwards to her thigh. Then he went over and kissed Aelita on the lips and spit the little bit of juices he had licked up left onto her mouth which she immediately swallowed and blushed.

- "Oh, that tasted so good Jeremy make me more."

So Aelita again got Jeremy's penis and stroked until he said he was going to do it. She stopped and but her mouth on his penis. She started to stroke with her hands. Jeremy started to take lick her foot again. Then he blew his load all over Aelita's mouth. This was more than the first and he went blowing for three minutes and Aelita then finished swallowing and laid down.

- "Your feet feel so good Aelita." Jeremy said as he started to massage her feet.

- "Thanks, I want to surprise you. Come back tomorrow morning. I will show you your surprise then."

'I will come back as soon she falls asleep. Then I will find out earlier.' Jeremy thought.

Jeremy put on his underwear and pants and left Aelita's room saying good-bye to her by giving a kiss to each of her toes.


	5. The Surprise

'Now Aelita said that she has a surprise for me and go in the morning and I can't to find out what the surprise is.' Though Jeremy 'I wonder if she will fall asleep tonight because she pretty much is showing me tomorrow and she has little time.'

Jeremy felt pain on the back of his head and fell unconscious on his bed. He woke up 10 minutes before he needed to meet Aelita in her room. He changed quickly and ran to Aelita's room.

- "Aelita, it is me Jeremy and I came for the surprise that you said you were going to give me."

- "Open the door and come in." came the reply.

Jeremy went in and he saw Aelita dressed in shorts, no shirt just a bra, and she was stretching.

- "Jeremy, here is your surprise, I bought new clothes that nearly reveals all my body. lso I gave myself a pedicure on my feet and I painted my toenails a light pink. Also I gave my feet a milk bath and now they are smooth as silk. Come on I know you want to bother my feet up, and I will not stop you."

Jeremy got on the floor while Aelita put her feet up on his face. Jeremy started to lick Aelita's foot.

- "Ok Jeremy do you like the taste of my freshly painted toes?"

Jeremy answered her by sucking her pinky toe for 2 whole minutes.

- "Jeremy if you want you can do anything to my feet until noon because I have gotten enough money to get running shoes and socks."

Jeremy kisses her soles. Then sucks her long toe then fourth toe. Jeremy seems like he is having fun. Aelita looks like that to. She puts her big toe in one of Jeremy's nostrils. Jeremy takes in the smell of her feet.

- "Do they smell good Jeremy?"

Jeremy kissed all her toes in he sniffed her foot for a good minute. Aelita smiles.

- "Here take this." Aelita says and she takes off her shorts. Now she only has a bra and underwear on.

Jeremy stares at her with big eyes. Then he moves up licking all her leg until he is licking her underwear. Moves more up until he is licking her bra which gets half off and then her face where Aelita giggles.

- "Your job is my feet not my butt and boobs." Aelita says.

Jeremy stares at her with sad eyes. Aelita then thinks about it.

- "Ok, you can enjoy them too but first finish off my feet."

He does and then finishes to take off her bra from one side and starts to suck her left boob. Aelita moans. Aelita falls on the floor causing her bra to come off entirely. She blushes. Jeremy however hit his head while he fell and became unconscious.

'At least you don't get sexually aroused yet.' Aelita thought.

She puts on a pair of jeans and reputs her bra back on with a long sleeve shirt. Then she takes Jeremy back to his room. Then she goes to buy her shoes and socks.


	6. Jeremy's Adventure

Aelita bought a pair of light pink running shoes and a packet of 10 pairs of socks of 5 different colors. They were red, pink, green, orange, and white. Aelita then went to her room with a pair of pink socks and her shoes on. She saw that Jeremy was waiting for her at the factory for a note was there on the bed. The goes to the factory.

- "Jeremy, there you are. Why did you want to see me here?" Aelita started

- "Well I wanted to see your new shoes and they look nice." Jeremy said " Also I wanted to know if I can continue to worship your feet."

- "Sure you can I just came from a good walk so my feet will taste and smell real good." Aelita replied.

Jeremy got on the floor with Aelita and started to take off Aelita shoes and socks and was sucking her big toe when Yumi came in.

- "Hey Yumi what are you doing here?" Aelita and Jeremy asked at the exact same time.

- "I wanted to check on my suit and then I ran into you guys and saw Jeremy sucking your toes Aelita. Now I am wondering can I join as well?" Yumi asks

- "Well I do not want to talk for Jeremy. Jeremy what do you think?" Aelita asked

- "As long as she keeps this a secret." Jeremy replied

Yumi got on the floor next to Aelita and took of her boot and socks and put her bare feet next to Aelita's bare feet. Jeremy started to lick all 4 feet up on his face. Yumi seems to like having her feet licked.

- "That feels so good." Yumi says

- "Agreed, I said that the first time he did this." Aelita said

Jeremy sucked on and on on all 4 feet on his face. Aelita and Yumi were really happy that they had a foot slave under their command. They stayed at the factory until midnight where they all fell asleep minus Yumi who left at 9 to go home. Aelita seems to have fallen asleep on the floor.

- "Aelita, are you awake?" Jeremy asked

No reply. Jeremy tickles her tummy then after she did not respond he concluded she was asleep. Then fired from that thought he took of her shirt, revealing her pink bra. Then he took of her pants revealing her underwear full of cat drawings.

- "Jeez Aelita you have a really good body here" Jeremy said out loud "Time to have my fun with you." He takes off her bra showing off her boobs to him for the first time as a whole. Then he started to suck her left boob. He felt a full erection coming in. He took down her he took down his own pants and underwear. He started to suck her cunt. Then thinking he put on his and her clothes. Took Aelita to her room. Placed her in her bed, and then took all her pants, shirts, bras, panties, took off her current bra and panties leaving her with pants and shirt, and threw all the loot to the trash. Then he returned to her room and started to suck her cunt again until 5 am. Then he went for her bare feet until 7:28 am. Then he retired to his room.


End file.
